


Serein

by damnjooon (orphan_account)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Couple, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, asshole brian, not much i can sayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/damnjooon
Summary: serein (n) - the fine, light, rain that falls from a clear sky at sunset, or in the early hours of night; evening serenity





	Serein

You were half asleep when you heard the sharp noise of the pebbles hitting your window. You considered ignoring it, knowing full well who it was, but eventually you dragged yourself out of bad and down to the front door, opening it to find none other than Brian Kang standing on your doorstep, smiling softly at you. 

“Hey.” he said, not meeting your eyes. 

“What do you want?” you groaned, rubbing at your eyes and skipping the formalities.

Brian scoffed, “I was going to ask if you would go to the lookout with me, but now I’m demanding it. Go get dressed!” 

“Ughhhh.” you complained, trudging up the stairs, your boyfriend following closely behind. You’re barely changed before Brian is picking you up and carrying you out of the house, complaining that you walk too slow.

“Whatever,” you protest, laughing. “Maybe I just wanted you to carry me.”

He didn’t respond, only rolling his eyes and setting you down as you reached his car. He didn’t open the door for you, which was very unlike him, but you just brushed it off, opening the door yourself and hopping in, before your door was even shut he was shifting the car into drive and heading down the street. You grabbed his hand as he rested his arm on the console between you and he stiffened, but you just brushed it off as nerves, you had been together for almost four years now, you were ready and silently hoping that you were right about what was to come. You rode in silence for the few minutes it took you to reach the spot before he pulled into a parking place at the top of the lookout. He put the car in park and turned it off before getting out and walking to the front of the car, pulling something out of his pocket and then leaning against the hood. Your brows furrowed in confusion at his distant actions, warning signs going off in your head as you got out of the car and joined him staring out at the city spread before you. 

This spot was special to you both, it was where you met, staring at each other through the flames of a bonfire, the laughter and conversation surrounding you turning into a dull roar in the back of your minds. It was where he brought you to ask you to be his girlfriend, sitting on the hood of the same car as the sun went down, turning the sky into fire as the lights of the city flicked on one by one. But this time, as you sat once again on the hood of his car, something was different. The silence was heavy, and the lights of the city, blinking like a million stars on this cloudy night was no longer beautiful. 

“Y/N.” Brian said softly, staring ahead. “I'm sorry.” 

You shake your head even though you know he isn't looking at you, your heart pounding in your chest. 

 

“I...I just-” he began, but you interrupted him. 

“No. No, no, no.” you begged, grasping at his arm. 

“I can't do this anymore.” he says, and your hand slides limply off of his arm, allowing him to stand and walk to the edge of the cliff. 

“Please.” you breathed, your voice barely a whisper as you follow him, finally beginning crying. 

“I’m sorry.” he said, turning towards you and finally meeting your eyes, the bright light of the moon beside you made the tears in his eyes shine.

“Brian-,” you started, you were trying to ask him why, but your voice broke and you fell silent. 

“I'm so, so sorry.” he apologized one last time before turning once more, away from you, and walking to his car. You stood there staring blindly as his car turned on, the headlights illuminating your figure as he backed up, pulling out of the space and driving away, leaving you broken, as the rain began to fall. Slowly, softly, a complete juxtaposition of what was going on inside of your head. You looked up at the sky, your eyes closing as you fell to your knees, the raindrops landing on your face in a comforting rhythm. You knelt there and cried for what felt like hours, the rain mixing with your tears until you couldn't tell them apart. You knelt there, the serein wrapping you in it's cold embrace until you found the strength to stand and began walking home.


End file.
